User talk:Falzar FZ/Effect Types
User:Falzar FZ/Effect Types/Format. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 05:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier "/" --> ", " for the right half of the list "--" --> "{}" "}-" --> "}" "{}{}" --> "{}" xlots "{}" --> " (" add ")" to the end of each line "Flip" <-- "Flip Monster Effect" "Trigger" <-- "Trigger Effect" "Ignition" <-- "Ignition Effect" "Continuous" <-- "Continuous Monster Effect" "Quick" <-- "Quick Effect" "Condition" <-- "Condition Effect" "Summon Condition" <-- "Summoning Condition" Round 1 - 27 June 2011 Effect Errors: Alien Skull - Summon Condition --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Continuous Alien Warrior - Trigger --> Trigger/Continuous Ape Fighter - Trigger/Continuous --> Trigger/Trigger Batteryman Micro-Cell - Flip --> Flip/Trigger Big Shield Gardna - Trigger/Trigger --> Continuous/Continuous Boar Soldier - Trigger/Continuous --> Continuous/Continuous Bri Synchron - Continuous --> Condition Cobra Jar - Flip/Trigger --> Flip Cursed Fig - Trigger/Continuous --> Trigger Cyber Barrier Dragon - Summon Condition/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Trigger D.D. Crazy Beast - Continuous --> Trigger Divine Grace - Northwemko - Trigger/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Continuous Divine Knight Ishzark - Continuous --> Trigger Dragon Ice - Trigger --> Trigger/Condition Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings - Summon Condition/Trigger/Ignition --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Trigger Elemental Hero Ice Edge - Ignition/Trigger --> Trigger/Ignition Flint Lock - Ignition/Ignition/Continuous --> Ignition/Ignition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Garlandolph King of Destruction - Trigger --> Garlandolf, King of Destruction - Summon Condition/Trigger Grapple Blocker - Trigger/Trigger --> Trigger/Maintenance Cost Great Dezard - Continuous/Ignition --> Quick/Ignition Hannibal Necromancer - Trigger/Continuous/Ignition --> Trigger/Ignition Herald of Perfection - Quick --> Summon Condition/Quick Insect Princess - Continuous/Continuous --> Continuous/Trigger Iron Chain Snake - Ignition --> Ignition/Trigger Izanagi - Ignition/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Continuous Kotodama - Trigger --> Continuous Lava Golem - Summon Condition/Trigger/Condition --> Summon Condition/Condition/Trigger Meklord Emperor Wisel - Summon Condition/Trigger/Ignition/Continuous/Continuous/Quick --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Continuous/Ignition/Continuous/Quick Mid Shield Gardna - Ignition/Trigger --> Ignition/Continuous Power Supplier - Ignition --> Ignition/Continuous Storm Caller - Trigger/Trigger --> Continuous/Trigger Stronghold Guardian - Trigger --> Quick Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon - Trigger --> Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Sword Hunter - Trigger --> Continuous/Continuous Synchro Magnet - Trigger --> Summoning Condition/Trigger T.G. Blade Blaster - Quick/Quick --> Quick/Quick/Trigger The Creator - Ignition/Condition --> Summon Condition/Ignition The Fabled Ganashia - Ignition --> Trigger The Fabled Kudabbi - Continuous/Continuous --> Continuous/Trigger The Tricky - Ignition --> Summon Condition Theinen the Great Sphinx - Trigger/Trigger --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Trigger Toon Dark Magician Girl - Summon Condition/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Toon Mermaid - Summon Condition/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Toon Summoned Skull - Summon Condition/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Twin-Sword Marauder - Trigger/Continuous --> Continuous/Continuous Name Errors: Blackwing - Abroholos the Megaquake --> Blackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquake Diablos, King of the Abyss --> Diabolos, King of the Abyss Harvest, Angel of Wisdom --> Harvest Angel of Wisdom Hundred Eye Dragon --> Hundred Eyes Dragon Jurrac Monoloth --> Jurrac Monoloph Majectic Mech - Goryu --> Majestic Mech - Goryu Neoflamvell Garuda --> Neo Flamvell Garuda Neoflamvell Hedgehog --> Neo Flamvell Hedgehog Neoflamvell Origin --> Neo Flamvell Origin Neoflamvell Sabre --> Neo Flamvell Sabre Neoflamvell Shaman --> Neo Flamvell Shaman Shien'S Advisor --> Shien's Advisor Missing: Master Gig - Ignition Mermaid Archer - Ignition/Continuous Minoan Centaur - Summon Condition/Ignition Moja - Trigger Morphtronic Remoten - Continuous/Ignition/Ignition Morphtronic Scopen - Continuous/Ignition/Continuous Morphtronic Videon - Continuous/Continuous/Continuous Mother Spider - Summon Condition Zero Gardna - Quick Round 2 - 13 August 2011 Effect Errors: Alien Grey - Flip/Trigger --> Flip/Continuous/Trigger The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep - Continuous/Trigger --> Trigger/Trigger Name Errors: Amazon Archer --> Amazoness Archer Arcana Force EX - the Light Ruler --> Arcana Force Ex - the Light Ruler (Different from the Dark Ruler) Archlord Krystia --> Archlord Kristya Blackwing - Gust the BackBlast --> Blackwing - Gust the Backblast Blood Mefisto --> Blood Mefist Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier --> Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier Defender, The Magical Knight --> Defender, the Magical Knight Dragunity Corseca --> Dragunity Corsesca Dweller in the Dephts --> Dweller in the Depths Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu --> Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Exxod, Master of the Guard --> Exxod, Master of The Guard Helping Robo For Combat --> Helping Robo for Combat Kinka-Byo --> Kinka-byo Masked HERO Gouka --> Masked HERO Goka Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin --> Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin Nurse Reficule The Fallen One --> Nurse Reficule the Fallen One Playful Opossum --> Playful Possum Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord --> Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord Shiny Black C --> Shiny Black "C" Svaltarf of the Nordic Alfar --> Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar Round 3 - 15 August 2011 Effect Errors: Scrap Chimera - Trigger/Condition --> Condition/Trigger Name Errors: Ancient Sacred Wyvern - There's an extra space after the name Armor Breaker - Extra '/' Ally of Justice Nullifier --> Ally of Justice Nullfier Ally of Justice Field Marshall --> Ally of Justice Field Marshal Cannon Soldier MK2 --> Cannon Soldier MK-2 Chaos End Master --> Chaos-End Master Cosmos Fortress Gol'Gar --> Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar D. D. Destroyer --> D.D. Destroyer D. D. Unicorn Knight --> D.D. Unicorn Knight Dark Sea Float --> Darksea Float Dark Sea Rescue --> Darksea Rescue Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier --> Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier Dragunity Arma - Leyvaten --> Dragunity Arma Leyvaten Dragunity Arma - Mystletainn --> Dragunity Arma Mystletainn Elemental HERO Divine Neos - Contidion --> Condition Featherizer - There's an extra space after the name Gaunlet Warrior --> Gauntlet Warrior Karakuri Merchant MDL 177 --> Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 Koa'ki Meiru Sandman - Maintanance --> Maintenance Koa'ki Meiru Valafar - Summoning --> Summon Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon --> Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon Master Hyperion - condition --> Condition Meklord Army of Grannel --> Meklord Army of Granel Minefieldriller - There's an extra space after the name Synchro Gunner --> Synchro Soldier Synchro Magnet - Summoning --> Summon Toon Mermaid - Summon Condition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous/Continous --> Summon Condition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous UFOroid - There's an extra space after the name Ultimate Axon Kicker - condition --> Condition Undead Skull Archfiend --> Archfiend Zombie-Skull Round 4 - 1 December 2011 Effect Errors: B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 - Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous --> Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Trigger B.E.S. Covered Core - Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Trigger B.E.S. Crystal Core - Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Ignition --> Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Ignition B.E.S. Tetran Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Ignition --> Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Ignition Big Core - Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Trigger Cyber Larva - Continuous, Trigger --> Trigger, Trigger Cyberdark Dragon - Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Continuous --> Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous Cyberdark Edge - Trigger, Continuous, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous Cyberdark Horn - Trigger, Continuous, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous Cyberdark Keel - Trigger, Trigger, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous, Trigger, Continuous Dark Ruler Ha Des - Continuous, Condition --> Condition, Continuous Destiny Hero - Plasma - Summon Condition, Ignition, Continuous, Continuous --> Summon Condition, Continuous, Ignition, Continuous Elemental Hero Knospe - Trigger, Continuous, Continuous --> Trigger, Continuous Flint Lock - Ignition, Ignition, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous --> Ignition, Ignition, Continuous, Continuous Helpoemer - Trigger, Trigger, Condition --> Condition, Trigger Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk - Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Continuous --> Summon Condition, Trigger, Continuous, Trigger Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch - Trigger, Trigger --> Trigger Worm Prince - Trigger --> Trigger, Trigger Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare - Summon Condition, Continuous, Continuous, Trigger, Trigger --> Summon Condition, Continuous, Continuous, Trigger Round 5 - 15 December 2011 Effect Errors: Wattcobra - Trigger --> Continuous, Trigger Steelswarm Caucastag - Trigger, Trigger --> Trigger (like Stratos, etc) Name Errors: Naturia Maron --> Naturia Marron Gem-Knight Emeral --> Gem-Knight Emerald Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmitih --> Blacksmith Winda, Priestess of the Gusto --> Winda, Priestess of Gusto Round 6 - 30 January 2012 Effect Errors: Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine - Continuous, Trigger, Trigger, Continuous --> Continuous, Continuous, Trigger, Trigger Darklord Zerato - Summon Condition, Ignition --> Summon Condition, Ignition, Trigger Gagaga Girl - Ignition, Continuous --> Ignition, Condition Wind-Up Shark - Trigger, Ignition, Ignition --> Trigger, Ignition, Ignition X-Saber Souza - Ignition, Ignition --> Ignition Name Errors: Number 96: Black Mist --> Number 96: Dark Mist Photon Trasher --> Photon Thrasher Tour Bus from the Underworld --> Tour Bus From the Underworld Wyndaar, Sage of Gusto --> Windaar, Sage of Gusto Round 7 - 21 July 2012 Errata Changes: Arcana Force Ex - the Light Ruler --> Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler Cliff the Trap Remover --> Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover Helping Robo for Combat --> Helping Robo For Combat Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord --> Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Name Errors: Doom Doughnuts --> Doom Donuts Number 25: Focus Force --> Number 25: Force Focus Effects: Big Shield Gardna - Continuous, Continuous --> Quick, Continuous (Because of Problem-Solving Card Text, although WC11 disagrees) Mid Shield Gardna - Ignition, Continuous --> Ignition, Trigger (Quote ness00: "The protection effect is ruled as Trigger by an old ruling until they reverse it, or reverse both Shield Gardnas.") Laval Dual Slasher - Continuous, Trigger, Continuous --> Continuous, Continuous, Continuous - Problem-Solving Card Text says so (although other "attack once again in a row" cards are Trigger) Spirit of the Pot of Greed - Continuous --> Trigger Backup Warrior - Summon Condition --> Summon Condition, Condition Cardcar D - Ignition --> Summon Condition, Ignition Rocket Arrow Express - Summon Condition, Continuous, Continuous --> Summon, Continuous, Maintenance Cost 5 October 2012 Gem-Knight Topaz - Remove new line between effect types Chronomaly Crystal SKull --> Skull Gem-Knight Ruby - Summon Condition/Ignition --> Summon Condition/Ignition/Continuous Gem-Knight Topaz - Summon Condition/Continuous/Trigger/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Continuous/Trigger Gishki Shadow - Continuous/Ignition --> Condition/Ignition (Same as Ritual Raven) Grandsoil the Elemental Lord - Summon Condition/Trigger/Continuous --> Summon Condition/Trigger/Condition (See rulings) Heroic Challenger - Double Lancer --> Lance 7 December 2012 Gishki Vision - Continuous/Ignition --> Condition/Ignition (Same as Gishki Shadow and Ritual Raven) Raging Flame Sprite - Continuous/Continuous --> Continuous/Trigger (Problem-Solving Card Text, even though WC11 disagrees) Swift Scarecrow - Trigger --> Quick (Problem-Solving Card Text, see https://fbcdn-sphotos-b-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/598430_4532636087665_282206292_n.jpg) Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon - more effect types Ancient Lamp - Trigger/Ignition --> Ignition/Trigger Nightmare Penguin - Trigger/Continuous --> Continuous/Trigger (newest errata) Relinquished - Ignition/Continuous/Continuous/Trigger --> Summon Condition/Ignition/Continuous/Continuous/Continuous (Problem-Solving Card Text)